


【900g】盖文里德怎么做好吃

by qiyue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiyue/pseuds/qiyue
Summary: 编辑900x有一个15岁女儿的人父作家双性g，生活向，双向单箭头。可能存在的雷点：1.含双性、月经、怀孕、路人强x等描写或提及2.含少女对盖文不太正常的感情描写





	【900g】盖文里德怎么做好吃

.  
.  
10月15日。一早，Nines和两位作家电话协商了本月的出稿后，打算给本期大众文学版主打、家就在底特律编辑分部隔壁两栋楼的Gavin打电话。刚摁号码，盖文就打过来了，屏幕中出现了一张他叼着烟誊写稿子的照片，Nines忍不住就多看了几眼。接通后Gavin第一句就是：“上哪去了你。”  
“抱歉。”他说。随后认真地道早安。“今天还好吗？Gavin。”Gavin含糊地嗯了一声，道：“报纸。拿铁七分糖。”  
“是。顺便一问，是有什么紧急的安排吗？”  
如果是平时的Gavin，一定会说，没事就不能让你过来了？或是故意说错咖啡的种类，等他买了，才抱怨他不长脑瓜。Gavin今天一定是没睡醒，才会不吵也不骂，还这么好商量。甚至说：  
“不急。反正今天不跑步。”  
.  
如果天气好，Nines又有空，就会陪Gavin跑步，只因Gavin是编辑部里公认的，日子过得极其随便作息颠三倒四还天天喝酒打炮早晚会精尽人亡的头号代表，身体状况出了名的堪忧，肚腩还在一直变大。今年是Nines陪伴他的第四个年头，没有刺探亦没有过多的关注，就那样不温不火之中，或多或少对Gavin除了工作以外的事儿有些了解，才知道其实Gavin并不像传闻那般放浪形骸、毫无自控，而不过是需要偶然有人在旁盯着督促一下罢了。一年365日，你总不能要求他天天早睡早起、总不往酒吧里走；可根据Nines的记录，一年有227天的早晨8点前他离开了床铺，9点前下楼完成两公里的慢跑，这样的锻炼程度已经比编辑部90%的人都要好。真正有资格嘲笑他的人并不多。  
当然前提条件是，Gavin的每天是“自由”的。上班族每天一大早起来跑步跑完回家洗澡换衣在八点半前香喷喷地到办公室，Nines自认做不到。陪Gavin锻炼有时变成了Gavin陪他锻炼，只不过是Gavin一个人锻炼无聊。若不是Gavin某天突然着急着问他那样的问题，他们可能就像是两条以前没交集日后也没交集的平行线，像是点头之交一样，在漫长又无聊的岁月里，像是将橡皮擦毫无意义地磨成灰黑灰黑的细屑一样，久久地擦着彼此的肩膀，过去了。  
Gavin的问题是：“靠……现在十五六岁的小丫头喜欢什么？”  
Nines很诚实地告诉他不知道。确实不知道，因为在他眼里女性就像是立着的扫帚——当然男性也像立着的扫帚，说是说已经出柜，可像他这样的人或许叫性冷淡会更好。性冷淡的Nines听完这个问题后本能地认为应该报警。没错。他咨询编辑部里的同事时大家也是同样的反应，脸上是“Nines，这不行，这是犯罪啊”的表情，甚至还惊讶于他这个闷骚竟会搞援交，对他有了一种刮目相看式的亲近。这解决不了他的问题：十五六岁少女到底喜欢什么？最后，他查了两天的资料，把统计的三百七十二篇文章的内容综合为一，告诉Gavin：  
“也许可以赠她一册您写的书。”  
这个建议，既中立（Gavin说中立意思就是没卵用），又蠢，当即被Gavin嘲笑了一番。盖文说：我又没他妈自恋到那种程度！几天后，又悄悄把Nines叫到身边，支吾半天，才咕哝道：“你说哪一本好？”看他眼神，似乎在疯狂暗示那本铁汉和养女四处闯荡的西部小说。于是Nines说：“就选那本《两轮太阳》好了。”  
“好极了。”  
Gavin似乎很满意，对Nines进行了一段奇伟瑰丽的夸赞，其中包括，“想不到你这silly turtle head能和我想到一块儿，真他妈有眼光。”Nines听了笑笑。除了不想理解他给自己起了什么奇异的外号以外，总体还是挺高兴的。  
顺说，他最喜欢Gavin的《给仿生人的香烟代替品》。非要说的话，那个仿生人的形象让他很有代入感，看着仿生人最终向人类表白并开始一段激情时，他联想到了Gavin就在自己身边，抽着和书中描绘的一样的香烟，在袅袅的气雾中对他说，“RK900，他妈的。干我，马上。”使他很少有且很不可避免地勃起了；但是无论再抽那种烟还是再看类似的电影，都没有同等的感受。那个性感的男人只存在于Gavin的小说中，而那本小说却不卖座。Nines自己买了五本，亲自沟通封面画家、排版、印期，成品一送到编辑部马上就掏钱买下两本，后来几次去书店做销量调查时又买了三本，下个月打算买再刊的收藏版。“Gavin里德头号粉丝”的头衔一直属于他独有。尽管一开始时Gavin并不红——一点也不红，无论多用心，始终走不出汉克•安德森、卡姆斯基等大牌的阴影，且包括Nines最喜欢的《替烟》在内，Gavin的早期作品确有不尽人意之处，可盖文是很少有的管他妈有没有人看，反正我就要写的类型，没有什么顾虑，却有很多冲劲，这一点Nines很喜欢。到今年年头Gavin的新作突然红了，给Nines也带来了一笔很丰厚的奖金。当然，尽管这事让Gavin很开心，开心得甚至叫了他一起去书店里看新书展出，Nines还是最喜欢那本被Gavin嫌弃到极点的黑历史。后来Nines从中领悟到，原来自己并不是性冷淡。  
而是在毫无意识之中已经见到了超于想象甚至超于理解的事物，那么，理解那些处于想象之内，或是理解范围之内的事物，就变得再无意义了。  
所以他才被Gavin深深吸引。Gavin左挑右选花了一下午时间购买了十多种彩色礼品纸和缎带，还一边选一边问他意见的模样他从没见过，剪开礼品纸、用满是粗茧的手指将它们一一沿着边线整齐折好，这又笨又小心翼翼模样他也未见过，写寄语时先在纸上练了数十遍，反倒不敢再写了，生怕在礼品卡上写错写坏，最后命令Nines代笔的Gavin他亦未见过，使他有了某种“Gavin好像也在依赖我”的幻觉。这和Gavin是否真的依赖他没有什么必然矛盾。Nines认为，只要自己心中认为Gavin是那样想的，就足够了。  
其实并不够。  
等待Gavin赠出那份礼物的过程是艰辛且漫长的，尽管不过是一个晚上的事。当晚他在极其百无聊赖之下又看了一遍关于中年杀手和十二岁少女的电影，与之前欣赏故事不同，倒像做什么解剖学研究，将每一道光影、每一句台词小心地拆骨离皮，放在一只反着冷光的金属质小托盘里，用无形的手术刀剔走多余的组织，拆出其中如蝴蝶翅膀的、流动着透明的光芒和肌理的薄片，在橘黄的刑讯灯下审讯。审讯。当然。《替烟》里也有审讯，仿生人猎手和主动留在被脏弹夷平的荒窟中的斯德哥尔摩幸存者在审讯间心意相通，“Gavin”昂着头，光裸着全身，与他拥抱时将尖刀撬进他的核心，使他心跳加速。当晚就在Connor对他的提醒，“Nines，发生了什么糟糕的事吗……你脸色很可怕”中，悟到了三点，包括：  
一是，Gavin被一个十五或十六岁少女敬仰且视为情人，并被昵称作“爸爸”，也不是不可能的的事。你必须承认，Gavin就是有那样的魅力。就像真的问到大家讨不讨厌Gavin时，九成的答复都是，“Gavin……怎么这么问？那家伙，确实是有点烦。说讨不讨厌的，当然就是讨厌得很，讨厌得很啰。”可见这些人都是口是心非的复读机。他们爱Gavin。正是因为Gavin很糟，他们才爱的。  
二是，Gavin动摇了。否则，不会早早就说：请你今晚先回去。Gavin想独自咀嚼赠礼失败的后果，可能是因为不允许他看见自己软弱悲痛的一角；亦可能因为，不想。  
三是，Connor虽然活得纯粹，无忧无惧，活像个傻子，可他的弟弟却不纯粹。更重要的是，从心中，Nines明白Connor的第六感并没有错。可怕的事终会发生，而掰开Gavin的硬壳、熔掉Gavin的心防、剖进Gavin的肠肉的邪恶的加害者不会是别人。所以他才一直忍耐，有意不向Gavin靠近的。  
可是同样深知如此的Gavin，为何还故意问我的观点？  
九点多了，他仍未收到Gavin“礼节性”的回复，告诉他昨晚的礼物赠送行动怎样了——他昨晚曾礼貌但明确地提出过，想知道结果的。  
“结果？”  
Gavin在局促地整理那套由Nines特地挑选的西装。他实在是太紧张了，紧张得Nines也禁不住陪他紧张。直至Nines真要走了，他才好像是补偿似的，匆匆地说：“会告诉你。等等，Nine，等等好吗？”  
“好。”  
十点，Nines必须出门校稿。今日的作者是鸽王，预计至少要蹲到晚上，没想对方下午四点竟完事了，因为对方讪笑着说，“你的表情很恐怖，像是要炖了我，所以写得快了点”。虽然打心里半点也不同情他，可Nines也不认为自己的表情有什么异常，对着镜子看了半天，根本没什么恐怖的。但还没收到电话和短信。  
Gavin怎么样了？  
他提早一个站下了车，匆匆跑上Gavin家，敲了老半天门，没人回应。刚想打电话，Connor就用办公室座机打过来，说Gavin一直让他买咖啡，买了五杯了，还不满意，要哭了，Nines这才感觉到自己的衬衫早已湿透。他要赶回编辑部，尽力地跑却觉得自己跑得一点也不快。气喘吁吁进门后看见Gavin还在挑剔他老哥，而Connor见到他则如蒙大赦，赶紧说，“你们慢慢聊！”兔子似的蹦走了。  
剩下他们俩。  
Gavin穿了正装。一起身时那随意的动作看得出就是Gavin，站好以后就觉得，噢，shit，真的特别特别的好看，而且是和昨天试穿又完全不一样。这难道就是所谓的滤镜了？  
Gavin给他递邀请卡时触碰到他的手指，四舍五入就是一个吻。“今晚八点，早点过来。”说罢，匆匆地拢了拢衣领，走了。Nines问Connor：他等了很久吗？”  
Connor道：“来了好几趟，一直转来转去，使唤我买咖啡。”这可好极了。来了几次，一直等着，东西交出后转头就走，完全就是Gavin的作风。卡片上面写着什么？  
只有时间，地点。也是Gavin的作风，但不是Gavin的字。这漂亮的花体应是出自那女孩之手，这么说Gavin是破冰成功了。  
真是糟糕。其实，从另一个角度来看，感谢完全可以免掉，他和Gavin不过是一段萍水相逢式的情谊。Gavin可以随意使唤他：买咖啡、拿报纸、校对、抄稿、跑腿，只要Gavin开口——Gavin也不是会考虑别人的类型，这种毫不留手的做法让他感觉很好，可能是因为他本身就是个S，才会那么喜欢被用尽一切办法强迫别人爱他的Gavin强迫。必须承认，他还曾多次祈祷Gavin万勿失去这颗含糊其辞地爱着别人又伤透每一个爱他的人的心。那样他就可以一直爱着Gavin了！  
他真的很喜欢Gavin。但是，不会告白。那薄薄一片的像是Gavin的某个断面的邀请卡，散发着一种既无声音又无气息的异香，阅读了三遍以后，他才放下来。瞬间发现卡片角落处有一些特殊的字码：点，线，摩斯密码。他之前为Gavin准备过资料，知道那写着什么。  
我爱你。  
一阵狂喜在心中涌出。无疑，这个“你”就是指Nines自己。Gavin是何等狡猾的狐狸，而那个为他吸引、替他代笔的女孩则是狡猾的兔子。他喜欢这个女孩。她知道Gavin的心理，知道Gavin对他有意思，也知道他对Gavin有意思，因此在誊写这份邀请时加上了谜语似的暗示。明白这一点后Nines随即被嫉妒和愤恨的烈焰淹没了——这是挑衅，是刻意的表示，告诉他：我懂得你在想什么；我知道你爱我的爸爸，my，sweety，daddy。尽管她是个cute smart girl，Nines也决定不能原谅她了。  
结果还是穿上了很不错的正装去见她。坐在因为领带太紧而不时想把领扣挖开的Gavin身边的少女见到他，迎面站起，用一种犹如歌剧般轻柔婉转的声音道：“啊呀，您来啦，Nines先生……可以称呼您Nine吗？”  
那是Gavin对他的略称。尽管只有很轻微的差别，但他仍礼貌地近前，对像穿着漂亮的礼裙的少女伸出手掌。她看起来就像是电影里的贵族少女，又像是百合花一样雪白纯美，就连起身并与他握手的动作，都充满了优雅的气质，和Gavin一点也不一样——Gavin还在搞领带。Nines不经意地轻轻拍了拍他的手臂，算是打了招呼，而对少女说：  
“Nines。”  
“Eliza Prior。”那腔调略有些法语的感觉。Nines惊讶于她随母姓，但她非常大方地解释，“妈妈和一个法国人结婚了，而我打算回国内读大学。已经快十年没和爸爸一起生活啦。”  
Nines点点头。她就好像一个高雅的小公主，倒是Gavin，一直不习惯这种场合，看着他束手束脚的样子就知道他比起高档法国菜，肯定更喜欢麦当劳套餐。有一个十多年没一起生活的特别雅致的女儿是一种怎样的体验？  
一顿饭因为她的气场变得异常高雅。别说Gavin，Nines也没参加过这么高级的单身趴，一直绞尽脑汁，尽可能选一些关于红酒和饮食的话题，以免丢Gavin的脸。但等Gavin去洗手间时她用餐巾轻轻沾了沾嘴唇，她用依旧甘美得犹如粉色润唇膏的声音直白地微笑道：  
“但从生物学上，Gavin不是我的父亲。他经由我母亲的精液在体内怀孕，七个月时被几个早就盯上了他的流氓堵在巷里强奸，一挑五打得羊水破了，生下了我。啊……您已知道这事吗？”  
淡定地说着这些的少女，仿佛因他的同样平静而流露出少许惊讶；就像是她说的事本身没什么大不了，Nines没反应才奇怪得很。这让Nines心中产生一种强烈的庆幸。他确实知道这事。只不过，不是Gavin告诉他的。  
是Nines某天急着要稿，而Gavin又不知去哪浪了，满世界找也找不着他，电话打不通短信也不回，气得Nines逐个逐个酒吧搜，终于在一个肮脏的小酒吧的地下室找到了不知是喝晕了还是被干晕了的他。酒场老板的男人满足地在他身上挺进了十数下，射了，退后，让保镖过来也来照顾一下张开腿、仰躺在工作桌上的Gavin时，Nines借着昏暗的光影再次看到了这个作家，看到了那女性才有的器官，在作家射得软掉的阴茎下方，被操得像半只剖开的、揉得发红流汁的、剜掉了果核的杏实，流出很多精液，可能是因为这些人恶意地摘掉安全套并内射他。那段时间Gavin好像正好遇到了一些倒霉事，精神不振，直至Nines冲出去殴倒了几个人渣，顶着一脸血去摇晃他、抱起他时，才勉强动弹了一下，接着骂着脏话要Nines放开他，手抖得筛糠似的，从口袋里掏出药往嘴里塞，又要Nines给他倒杯酒，一并服下。天快亮时，Gavin终于强撑着爬起来，不允许Nines扶，也不让Nines远离他，要Nines跟在身后三步远的地方，陪他回家。Nines拿他没办法，只好远远跟着。半路。只见他好像累了，歪歪扭扭地走向防波堤，扶着水泥壁蹲了下去，想问他要不要坐下来，就见他几乎无声地吐了。  
一直吐着酒和胃汁。Nines违背了他的禁令，上前紧抱他的肩膀，一直抱着，直至把他送回家。过后Gavin再也没提过这事，包括喝成这样的原因，包括身体上的“缺陷”，包括他所需要的那种一整晚的拥抱和陪伴，而Nines亦只字不问，就当是作了个梦。直至Gavin突然打电话给他，说，“重拿铁七分糖去冰，顺便帮我去711带包那个过来，快点的！”，Nines才感到一阵的心跳加速，好不容易，才假装平静地说，“那就别喝冷的了。咖啡也不太好，我给你带热饮吧。”  
Gavin果然骂道：“要你他妈管！”后来还是屁也没放，喝完了他带来的热牛奶。还说：“你别过来。我看见你就火大。还有，你买的什么玩意，磨蛋好吗！”  
我又没用过……Nines直觉这话只能收在心里想，可即便是心里想，Gavin还是看穿了他“龌龊、无聊、得寸进尺”的想法，并动不动就找理由骂他。但是，当他一脸嫌弃地从裤裆里撕下一张血淋淋的玩意，像是扔掉什么肉块之类的东西一样投进垃圾桶里时，Nines留意到他半勃起了，正在有意无意地夹紧两条腿、磨擦阴部。后来Gavin知道他发现了，也懒得隐瞒，干脆就对Nines说：“每个月那几天都这样。我恨不得整个拳头塞进去操自己几下。”而Nines则教科书般说：  
“现在做会感染的，忍耐一下吧。你不是说很疼吗，这样还会有性兴奋？”  
这问题太露骨。Gavin骂了他一顿，最后实在又气又不知说什么好，倖倖道：  
“你懂个屁。”  
Nines很想拥抱他。  
其实，Nines确实不懂。他们的关系未到Gavin会留他过夜，或是在那个时期以外的时间找他、约他去吃个饭或是看电影的程度，所以他才觉得侥幸，亦庆幸自己没有在不恰当的时候对Gavin发什么毒誓，做什么承诺，或是，好吧，主要是，没在Gavin特别想把手指插进流血且流着淫水的阴道里自慰时，不自量力地说出想干他。这在常人眼中是不可思议的。包括Connor也认为，喜欢Gavin就应该对Gavin坦白，尽管可能会被杀——跑腿买咖啡买死。Connor好像对咖啡特别有阴影，尽管也因此认识了去编辑部交稿，看见Gavin欺负新人，就站出来阻止了几句的汉克。Connor非常主动地去邀请这个酗酒老头去吃饭，去玩，去看电影，去买书，去听音乐，而老头说是说不去，后来还会反过来邀请Connor，赠了一支钢笔给Connor作生日礼物，Connor至今还天天拿出来看，却连摸一下也舍不得。纯粹的人与纯粹的人总是相处融洽，Nines开始怀疑是自己还是Gavin没有掌握其中的方法。但是少女听完他说的后，很轻松地给了他一条建议，是：“你可以买包高o丝给他。”  
她说这是让他们更好地互相了解的办法。也没什么，就是短短五分钟时间把他们共同的“情人”放在手术灯下解剖了十来二十遍吧。Nines当然没有全盘托出——他本来就知道得不多；但是Eliza继承了Gavin那看他一眼就知道他在想什么玩意的第六感，还特别慷慨地把他也不好意思问的问题告诉他。现在他觉得她确实长得和Gavin很像了。  
但是，这不代表她真的是个又慷慨又纯粹的人。不久后的某天他上Gavin家收稿，Gavin不在，就这样看见她坐在沙发上吃着冰棒，用50寸电视功放看两个男的。她也并不介意Nines不请自来，微笑着说：“啊，是你呀，Nines。要一起看吗？”  
那个0长得特别像Gavin，手臂和小腿上有特别性感的毛发。别说坐下来看，只要稍稍联想，就会想起Gavin张开双腿接纳自己的样子，鸡巴梆硬，撑起裤裆。他礼貌谢绝，次日Gavin突然又严肃又警觉地把他堵在茶水间，压低声问：“我女儿有给你看什么奇怪的东西吗？”  
Nines不知道说什么才好。他当然想说没这种事，这样Gavin就会放松下来，可能甚至还会略带点歉意地拍拍他的肩膀，语气不好地请他吃饭补偿，但他实在没办法看着Gavin的嘴就联想到口交、握着Gavin的手指就想到爱抚的情况下，说什么事也没发生。Gavin很大声地“Fuck！！”了一下，随后用手掌重重摁着Nines的胸膛，深深吸了口气，才像是想好了措辞，几乎一字一顿地咬牙说，“你，Nine，你不能。只有你，不他妈能那样看我，也不他妈能那样想我……操。你果然是那样想的，我就知道……不，我他妈半点也没想过你竟也那样看我！”  
他要推开Nines。现在Nines才感觉到他的手掌那么热，可能是因为自己在冒冷汗。对Gavin的重视更加证明了他对Gavin的想法绝不单纯，本就没什么好洗的，可他很快又意识到Gavin说的事不是他想的那么回事——有人在茶水间外盯着Gavin看，并且小声议论，却把他当成透明，这让他明白过来：盖文说的事是，自从Eliza回来，编辑部盛传他和自己的女儿有肉体关系的谣言。Gavin可能以为是他传出去的……Nines立即抓住他的手掌，说：“其他指控我都承认，任何。我有想，有看，有计划过，也曾怀疑，这些我全都承认。但这事没有。”  
“不是你散播的。”  
“不是我散播的。”  
Gavin总算气消，用力推了他一把。还有人在外面看。Nines转过头去时他们匆匆退开了，这时他就特别想对Gavin说，我喜欢你，真的很喜欢，或是约他去看电影、吃饭。但是强压着激动和冲动的心情说出来的，就只有：“还有什么事吗？”  
我真是傻子啊！！Gavin好像愣了一下，“我有什么事，操，我他妈有什么事……”在喉咙里自言自语老半天，才咬牙切齿地骂道：“去你妈，没事了！”扭头就走，这下Nines才知道一把拉住他。被拉住的Gavin回身就是一拳。Nines完全没有防备，鼻子就被他打中了，下一秒，鲜血直冒，往后撞在饮水机上，花了两三秒才勉强恢复过来，掐着鼻梁，看见Gavin在活动指关节，发出咔咔的声音，昂着头，冷冷地俯瞰他，道：“别他妈用那种好像很想约我去吃饭的表情来说些好像是我很想约你似的话。你他妈要约我吗？”  
Nines的鼻子好像爆了一样疼。“约你你会去吗？”他问。Gavin理所当然地说：“去。你想我不去吗？”  
怎么可能。“那今晚八点？想吃什么？”  
“八点半，我平时没那么早吃饭。吃什么你去想。反正不要那种穿正装的。妈的，都要透不过气了。”  
.  
他陪Gavin非常满足地吃了一顿饭。才七点四十多分他就到了，进去找地儿坐着，没想一回头就看见了同样早了半小时还不止的Gavin，不爽地说，看什么看，我他妈饿了，就早了点过来，有问题吗？Nines当然没问题。Gavin一口气吃了两盘煎饺子，用勺子挖着豆腐往嘴里拼命扒，又干掉了一大碟烤羊排，撑得拍着肚皮倒在椅子上，长吁道：“我他妈再也不要吃沙拉了。”  
Nines觉得好笑。平日的Gavin，谁劝他吃点配菜他都要咬人，更别说沙拉。他现在就连烟也不太会抽了，说要连抽十根，抽到第二根就咳嗽得不行，喝了半杯威士忌就不想喝，抱怨是快要他妈来那个了，真以为Nines不会算。但是，“就是你他妈会算也没用。”醉得差不多的Gavin竖着中指，踹他、踢掉鞋子用有着强烈汗臭味和皮鞋气息的脚趾抓他的大腿肉，眯着眼睛嘲笑他，“我不来的时候你也不敢干我，来了你也不敢干我。你这怂逼，打飞机去吧。”  
又来了。Nines恨不得现在就扯掉Gavin脚上那只黑色的、从很早前开始就已经破得露出脚趾，却被女儿修补过，有一道细小的缝线的短筒袜，深深地咬他、爱抚他、嗅吸他，舔舐趾间的软肉，抚摸那已被淫水浸湿的裤裆，当着所有人的面吻他的肉穴，用手指干他的屁眼，但也知道隔天Gavin会忘记此事——不管是假装还是真断片，Nines也不打算在Gavin没打算要醒着面对他之前，和Gavin作进一步的发展。难怪Eliza也会这样形容他：  
“你可真是恶鬼呢，Nines。”  
Nines觉得她说得挺对的，毕竟Gavin已经做了力能及的尽可能多的暗示，他却仍不为所动，真是混帐。不过后来少女又摊摊手，道：“也可能是因为你傻。”Nines有时实在搞不懂她，用那种不正常的心态和目光爱着他爸，却和他这个近乎情敌的男人共享对付他爸的方法。后来Gavin又开始往酒吧跑，大半夜不回家，还对他恶语相向，“我他妈爱喝酒就喝酒，爱打炮就打炮，关你鸟事”，他才觉得，有些事还是需要她。于是坦诚问她：  
“我可以接受你的建议，与你交换信息。但是我不明白。你只是他的女儿吗？”  
“当然。”  
她甜蜜又端庄的微笑总让Nines感受到自己好像有点龌龊。不过这总是假像。他就知道她会有下文。果然，她既坦率，又带着少许少女独有的倨傲，笑道：“但是当我长大，成为独当一面的女性，一个真正的女人后，我将会重新拥抱他，无论是这辈子还是上辈子，我都将成为他的情人。你无法阻止，因为他就是爱我。为了我他连蔬菜也肯吃。”  
Nines笑了笑。他听她说起，“有一次，爸爸喝到半夜才回——他经常那样，他也不想的，但是就是喜欢被爱，被很多人，或是被一个人深深地爱着，他需要那些，就像是有些人喜欢吃糖，要不停吃糖一样，而我的妈妈不是能给她买那么多糖果的人。那时，有几个流氓特别喜欢我爸爸。他们在巷里堵他，他和他们打架，打得浑身是血、光溜溜地逃回家里，一进门就像是烧着了的老鼠似的滚进他和妈妈的房间，吃了很多药，但还是一直疼得不停呻吟。啊。那些流氓是我叫去的。爸爸整天强忍着那种非人的欲望并尽力装成个好爸爸或是好丈夫的样子太好笑了。如果妈妈不能满足他，就不要再那么不自量力地想着把他绑在身边嘛。应该让他去找阴茎更大、更强壮、一晚能满足他十来次的人。对吗？”  
“嗯。后来呢？”  
Eliza有点无法理解看向他。可能是下面没什么好听的，她不想再讲，也可能仅仅是不满于他的打断。但少女不久又恢复了心情，轻快地说道：“然后我问他，‘爸爸，您很疼吗？’不过也是，整个手掌插进那里面去，他们手上，都是爸爸的血和水，而爸爸还一直勃起着呢，像是条发情的母狗一样，趴在被铺上，一边用阴茎自慰，一边爱抚自己满是鲜血的、被那些男人的拳头撑得合不上的洞，和我只有一墙之隔，还压抑着装成没事的样子，说，‘爸爸休息一下就好了’，‘请你帮爸爸倒杯水’。是谁让我的爸爸变成这样子的呀？是妈妈。如果妈妈不懂得怎样爱他的话，就让别人来嘛！”  
Nines被她微笑着看了一下。随后她说：“所以我问他，‘爸爸，我来给你插栓剂吧。’”  
Nines感觉到背后发寒。没多久她的父母就离了婚，因为父方对家庭及子女不负责任，抚养权判给了她的母亲。Nines始终很想问她，到底有没有真的给Gavin上那种药，但是不用她说，很多东西就像是一场脑补电影一样，自动在脑海里生成——如她所愿，这正是她为什么要讲这些事情。他们俩在作一种“Gavin肉排怎么做好吃”的较量，到她大概能掌握他的对Gavin的态度时，她开始不经意地怂恿：“还不打算主动点吗？不过，如果你不太在意他的话，他大概很快就会找别的玩伴吧？这几个月里他都没去浪，我还以为，你会稍微和那些人有点不同呢……”  
确实，Eliza已经回来了几个月。Gavin虽也有半夜偷偷溜出去喝酒打炮的习惯，但比起平时他认识的那个Gavin，简直就乖得不像是同一个Gavin。有一些想法在他心中产生，那就是：如果说Gavin每天啃蔬菜是为了迁就她，那这样压抑着不去打炮或是少去打炮，能不能说是为了……  
转而，他就问她：“让他依赖我的话，他又会变成那个你不喜欢的、想做好爸爸和好情人的Gavin了吧。这样你难道不会想趁我睡着突然杀掉我吗？”  
“我？不喜欢？”  
少女流露出一种有些过度夸张的惊讶，却不是因为他指控她杀人。而是，“真有趣，Nines。你觉得我不喜欢那样的爸爸吗？”  
也是。  
他确应接受她的建议。四年来，他与Gavin最亲近的接触无非就是把喝趴了的Gavin背回家而已，平日就按Gavin的命令上他家坐坐，Eliza回来后，这样的机会变得更少。再这样下去Gavin可能连见也不会想见他。尽快和Gavin确定关系，捅破那一层薄纸，才是最好的办法。  
但最后他还是说：我想用自己的方法。  
他有个屁方法。也许从头到尾都是因为他是个孬种，绝不像Connor那样，是个真诚且敢做敢为的人。和Gavin互相暗恋对方已经四年了，别说他们俩，就连身边的人，都心知肚明。说一句有多难？  
偏偏就是谁也不说。生活还是这样继续。直至那天，Gavin让他到自己家里去，还说：  
“不急，反正今天跑不了步。”  
初雪覆盖了树木与公路，Nines打了个车到他家。上楼后，看见穿上了羽绒衣和毛线帽的Gavin，抱着一大杯热茶坐在工作桌前，用穿着五颜六色波点厚毛绒袜的两个脚掌互相磨蹭，开了暖气还是觉得冷。Nines以为他要让他修暖气片，结果不是。询问下，才听到Gavin说：  
“我很无聊，没有灵感。”  
Nines明白他什么意思了。  
Gavin几乎不会有没灵感的时候，他没灵感纯粹只有一个理由，那就是懒，要Nines陪他打游戏、看报、看书。现在Eliza回来了，Nines想问他为什么不找Eliza玩，一直垂着眼睛盯着姜茶，从他进门开始一直没看他的Gavin，这下抬起头，盯着他：  
“她去冬令营了。我也想去走走，你要陪我吗？”  
.  
.  
.  
【tbc】


End file.
